nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Core
Core 'is a collaboration album, released as a box-set by Warped Records. Significant Lovian EDM producers worked together on the album, which was released in the summer of 2013. The album contains a lot of remixes, tributes and references to famous EDM tracks and producers from across the globe. Collaborators include 3Lan006, Hyperkids Melody, Karenreq, 4x4, Justin Dix, Noisewave, Teknik Bass, Tapedeck Destroyer, Infant, The Neon Adventure, Frank Blythe and Knobtwister. Concept The album was conceived by Lovian producer Noisewave to showcase the Lovian EDM scene and promote Warped Records. Together with Frank Blythe, he decided to pitch the idea to David Goldblum, CEO of Warped in 2012. It was agreed that the album would serve as a tribute to 30 years of Electronic Dance Music. The album features a wide array of Lovian producers and encompasses a lot of sub-genres such as techno, house, trance, chiptune, chillwave, darkwave, ambient, post-dubstep, breakbeats and indietronica. The album is composed of six LPs. The song titles of the six LPs and the vocals of the non-instrumental songs tell the story of an unnamed city where the nightlife changes as the years pass. Each LP is characterized by its own sound. "Moon", "Dance" and "Bleep" feature one artist in particular (alongside efforts by other artists), respectively Noisewave, Tapedeck Destroyer and Hyperkids Melody. "Noise" consists completely of tracks by Noisewave, with the exception of one track by Shlomo. Many tracks cross-reference each other by sampling parts of other songs, and there are a lot of recurring themes and motives in Core, such as particular samples, lyrics and rhythms. A couple of song names are humorous references or just straight-up nonsensical ("''attainfuckinghighsolidliquidbass" on "Noise") Track listing LP 1 - Moon '''Moon consists of a collection of synthesizer-inspired compositions, heavily influenced by Kraftwerk and Jean-Michel Jarra, and lengthy, bare techno tracks reminiscent of Plastikman, Underworld and Deutsch Amerikanischen Freundschaft. Both Noisewave and Frank Blythe appear a lot on this record, and they produced the entire LP together. Tracks like TR-808 and Nightclubbing feature repetitive rhythms devoid of emotion and timbre, characterized by minimal changes and noisy drum patterns. The first track, "Intro", is not a song but rather a small skit where Tapedeck Destroyer talks about the 4 on the floor rhythm ("...that changed the world"), while Frank Blythe introduces the next track, "TR-808 (Ode To The Human Body)". The 8th track -called "Interlude"- is an ambient soundscape, running 29 seconds long. It serves as a break between the abrasive tracks "Hand Of Pills" (a direct reference to ecstacy abuse) and "Shake Your Fist At Heaven (And Die)". LP 2 - Dance Dance features a lot of house-inspired sounds and samples many old house tracks from the 1980s and 1990s. The first part of the LP is a bit chaotic, and is characterized by camp beats and funky breakdowns. The impromptu collaboration between The Hi-Hat Demolition Project and Knobtwister was dubbed "Hoover Orchestra" and this name was retained in the liner notes. The second part of the LP consists of an EDM mini-opera by Tapedeck Destroyer. The over-all sound and aesthetic of this record is inspired by the 1980s house music scene. A lot of tracks feature female vocals and funk-inspired melodies. The first track, Amen Break, is a reference to the Amen Break sample, a famous drum sample often used in electronic music. The third track, Bitches Brew, is a reference to the Miles Davis song of the same name - although the track itself makes no musical reference to the original song whatsoever. The fourth track is a remix of a song by trance outfit Andromeda. Skyscraper.NUXX, the fifth song is a mashup of "Mmmm, Skyscraper I Love You" and "Born Slippy.NUXX", two of the greatest hits of British alternative techno outfit Underworld. LP 3 - Field Field is the most accessible record in the box-set. There is little to no connection between the songs, except for the vocals, that revolve around a fictional rave party in a field in the countryside. Track number 5 features uncredited vocals by singer-songwriter Lorelei. LP 4 - Bass Bass features a lot of UK Garage and 2-step inspired sounds, as well as rave classics and other references to the harder side of the EDM spectrum. The fourth track is a mini-mix by Justin Dix, Tapedeck Destroyer, Virtual Beach and Crystal Math, revolving around the themes of old rave music and illegal house parties. LP 5 - Noise Noise is essentially a solo effort by Noisewave. Shlomo produced one additional track for the album, in order bridge the gap between the poppy techno of the first two tracks and the bare beats of the Detroit pieces following track 3. All tracks sample a lot of techno classics. Tone Factory unoffically counted 103 references to techno classics, while Noisewave himself stated that there are "literally hundreds of small patches and screws, all hinting at the great genre that once was". "Remain In Light" is a reference to the Talking Heads album of the same name. The song features a vocal by David Byrne, that was used without his consent. (Later on, Warped Records settled with Byrne). Tracks 7 ("Feedback"), 8 ("Loop") and 9 ("Tronica") are all 3 minutes and 3 seconds long, a reference to the TR-303 drum computer. The three tracks form a trilogy, which adds up to 9 minutes and 9 seconds, a reference to the TR-909 drum computer in its own right. LP 6 - Bleep References and notes Category:Compilation Category:Warped Records Category:Hyperkids Melody Category:Tapedeck Destroyer Category:EDM Category:Electronic music Category:Album